


Life can be beautiful

by gaymcnamara



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Angst, Dead girl walking scene, Heathers AU, High School Drama, M/M, abusive relationship?, jd and veronice relationship you know, no beta we die like men, this is going to suckkkk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymcnamara/pseuds/gaymcnamara
Summary: Rory Keaner was, well, one of the least popular people at his school. That was, until the Heathers at his school took him into their group. And then Jesse Black came along, and the whole city of Whitechapel turned upside down
Relationships: Jesse Black/Rory Keaner, Other Background Relationships - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> you can decide for yourself if the lyrics are dairy entries or thoughts. Yes, I lost motivation towards the end, hope you'll still enjoy!

> “ Watch it nerd!” Rory Keaner didn’t even feel the need to look up at those people anymore, and kept his attention to his diary. He didn’t even bother them, he just leaned against his locker and looked at his diary. The previous entries were filled with the happiness he had felt during summer break, but the last one ended with the dread of returning to school.
> 
> _ september 1, 2019 _
> 
> _ Dear Diary. _
> 
> _ I believe there’s good in everyone. But here we are, the first day of senior year! I look around at these kids I've known all my life and wonder, what happened? _
> 
> “Freak!” This time it followed with a punch against his arm, which caused him to drop his pen. He looked up at his perpetrator. A guy walked away laughing. Rory couldn’t even remember his name. He did remember his face, although it was very faint. He grabbed his pen from the ground to continue writing.
> 
> _ We were so tiny, happy and shiny. Playing tag and getting chased. _
> 
> “Slut!” Rory watched from his locker as someone pushed Hannah Price to the ground. Poor girl, her ex-boyfriend thought it would have been funny to leak texts from them when they broke up. He wondered why no one ever looked at what he had texted her. 
> 
> _ Singing and clapping, laughing and napping. Baking cookies, eating paste. _
> 
> Rory looked at his watch and saw that his next lesson was almost starting. He checked his backpack to see if he had the right books, which he had, and started to walk towards his class. He walked a little bit more to the side so he could continue writing.
> 
> _ Then we got bigger, that was the trigger. Like the Huns invading Rome. _
> 
> Rory had been too busy writing to even notice the other person. He accidently bumped against him. “Watch it!” The boy didn’t even take the time to look at Rory, or apologize too.
> 
> “Oh, sorry!” The boy just continued walking and scoffed. Rory saw someone laugh out of the corner of his eye, probably friends with that boy.
> 
> _ Welcome to my school, this ain’t no high school. This is the thunderdome. Hold your breath and count the days we’re graduating soon. College will be paradise if I'm not dead by June. _
> 
> _ But I know, I know, life can be beautiful. I pray, I pray for a better way. If we changed back then, we could change again. We can be beautiful. _
> 
> “Ow!” He watched a girl being pushed to the ground by one of the cheerleaders.  _ Just not today.  _ The cheerleaders walked away laughing as the girl scrambled to pick her books up. Rory rushed over to her.
> 
> “Hey, are you okay?” 
> 
> “Get away, nerd,” The girl barked as she stood up and walked away, nose in the air. Rory just stood by defeated, was he really that bad? 
> 
> _ Things will get better soon as my letter comes from Havard, Duke or Brown. Wake from this coma, take my diploma. Then I can blow this town. Dream of ivy-covered walls and smokey french cafes. _
> 
> “Watch it!”
> 
> _ Fight the urge to strike a match and set this dumb ablaze! _
> 
> His diary was smacked to the ground. “Oops.” He looked to his left to see David Stachowski standing there, obviously not sorry. 
> 
> “David Stachowski,” He muttered to himself, “Third year as linebacker and eight year of smacking people and being a huge dick.”
> 
> “What did you say to me skank?”
> 
> “Aaa, nothing,” Rory quickly got out, unaware David was still there and had heard him. David just scoffed and walked away from him. Rory watched as he walked to his next victim, ready to torment them and thought back to kindergarten when he had been nicer to them. He wondered if anyone had guessed how they would have ended up.
> 
> He felt a hand on his shoulder and in his shock dropped his books. “Aagh!” He looked back to his best friend, “Hi Benny!”
> 
> “Hi!” Benny greeted him, as he went to reach down to grab Rory's books from the ground, “We on for movie night?”
> 
> “Yeah, you’re on Jiffy Pop duty,” Rory reminded him. 
> 
> “I rented ‘the princess bride’!”
> 
> Rory snickered a bit, “Again? Wait, don’t you have it memorized by now?”
> 
> “What can I say?” Benny sighed, “I’m a sucker for a happy ending.”
> 
> “Benny Weird! Haahhaa! If you want people to believe your freak story you might need a better story.” The torments were stopped by the sound of Benny’s books falling to the ground.
> 
> _ Kurt Lockner. Quarterback. He is the smartest guy on the football team. Which is kinda like being the tallest dwarf. _
> 
> “What is wrong with you?” The words had left Rory’s mouth before he could stop himself.
> 
> “I’m sorry, are you actually talking to me?”
> 
> “My buddy Kurt asked you a question.”
> 
> “What gives you the right to pick on my friend? Look at you, you’re a high school has-been waiting to happen. A future gas station attendant.” It fell silent, the two not expecting him to fight back.
> 
> “You’ve got a zit right there.” People laughed, not even knowing what was happening. It was just the fact that Kurt was tormenting someone, and you better laugh or you would be next. Rory wondered if they never felt bad, never stayed up at night. Wondering why people hate them, or why they never fight back, why they have to cry themselves to sleep.
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> The rest of the day went as smooth as it could possibly go. Rory assumed David and Kurt found a new victim to torment and he could just do what he wanted to do. Benny and he found a place in the cafeteria to eat without drawing too much attention to themselves. 
> 
> Rory wondered why the whole cafeteria fell silent out of nowhere, and turned around just to realize exactly why. The Heathers. Ironically enough, none of their names were actually Heather. Rory didn’t know how the name was created, but he guessed the way everyone loved them had to do with it somehow. 
> 
> _ Sarah Fox, head cheerleader. Her dad is loaded, he sells engagement rings. _ Most of the time Sarah dressed in yellow, it was ‘her color’. She was the most silent of the three, but when she talked she knew exactly how to hurt someone.
> 
> _ Erica Jones, runs the yearbook. No discernible personality, but her mom did pay for implants. _ Erica always dressed in green, her signature color. Rory had at first believed she was their leader, because of her snarky comments and her relentless bullying.
> 
> _ And Zara Lewis, the almighty. She is a mythic bitch. _ Zara always dressed in red, which people always said because it was the color of blood. She was always bullying people, making comments about how they looked, or other stuff. It appeared she knew everything to hurt someone.
> 
> “ Watch it,” Zara said in her sweetest voice while pushing a freshman out of their way. The three sat down at their own table, the jocks howling at them. They were the queens of the school, everyone wanted to be like them. Everyone wanted to be a Heather. 
> 
> “I’d like to be their boyfriend,” A guy from a nearby table spoke, looking at the girls with dreamy eyes.
> 
> “If I sat at their table, guys would notice me!” A girl exclaimed pointing at all the guys looking at the three.
> 
> “I’d like them to be nicer,” Benny admitted, “ _ That  _ would be beautiful.” 
> 
> “I’d like to kidnap a Heather and photograph her naked in an abandoned warehouse and leave her tied up for the rats.” No one reacted to that, except for a few people who called him a ‘freak’.
> 
> The Heathers always left the cafeteria early, and lucky for Rory, he was also headed in their direction. He found the Heathers at one of the toilets,which surprisingly was gendernatural considering the uproar it caused, with Erica in one of the stalls, Sarah standing outside hers, and Zara checking herself out.
> 
> Rory heard the sounds of someone throwing up and decided the stand a little more towards the corner. “Grow up Erica,” Zara belittled her friend, “Bulliama is so ‘18.” 
> 
> Erica’s head peaked around the corner of her stall to look at her other friend, “Sarah I need a mint.” 
> 
> “What you need, Erica, is to see a doctor!” Sarah exclaimed as Erica retreated back into her stall, presumably to throw up again. 
> 
> “Ah,Zara, Sarah, and,” Erica threw up again, “And Erica. Perhaps you didn’t hear the bell over all the vomiting. You’re late for class.” 
> 
> “Erica wasn’t feeling well, we’re helping her,” Zara told their teacher.
> 
> “Not without a hall pass you’re not. A week’s detention.” The three all started protesting until Rory interrupted.
> 
> “Actually, Ms.Fleming, all four of us are out on a hall pass,” Rory spoke, handing his forgery to her, “Yearbook committee.” Ms.Fleming checked the paper, Zara peaking over her shoulder to read it too.
> 
> “I see you’re all listed,” She muttered, “Hurry up and get where you’re going.” As she walked away Zara snatched the paper to get a better look.
> 
> “This is an excellent forgery. Who are you?” She barked at Rory.
> 
> “Rory Keaner,” Rory stuttered, “I crave a boon.” 
> 
> “What boon?” Zara scoffed.
> 
> “Let me sit at your table, just once. No talking necessary. If people think you guys tolerate me they’ll leave me alone.” The three of them laughed, “Before you answer, I also do report cards, Permission slips, and absence notes.” 
> 
> “How about prescriptions?” Erica questioned.
> 
>   
>  “Shut up Erica.” 
> 
> “Sorry Zara.” 
> 
> “For a greasy little nobody,” Ouch, “You do have good bone structure.” 
> 
> “And a symmetrical face. If I took a meat cleaver down the center of your skull, I’d have matching halves. That’s very important.” 
> 
> “Ofcourse, you could stand to lose a few pounds.” 
> 
> “And we could use a boy in our group, you know, diversity,” Zara smiled, “And you know, this can be beautiful. Do you have any other clothes besides this?” She gestured to the clothes he was wearing, “Maybe something that can fit this style?” 
> 
> “I do have a blazer at home,” Rory noted, “It’s blue if that’s good.”    
>    
> 
> 
> “That’s great,” Zara smiled, “Wear it tomorrow, and maybe, we’ll accept you.” She walked out and gestured for the other girls to follow her, “Oh and, we’ll pick you up tomorrow.” 
> 
> Rory had spent over an hour and a half trying to come up with a good outfit to match the Heathers. Was it really that important? Yes.
> 
> As promised, they picked him up the next day. Rory was allowed in the passenger seat and they drove to school. While the girls gossiped over the other students he was trying to realize what was going on. 
> 
> Once they arrived at school, most people were already inside. The people outside did stare at them. That was new to him. Once they stepped inside the people fell silent again seeing the Heathers, and Rory.
> 
> “Who’s he?” “He’s kinda cute.”
> 
> “Rory?” 
> 
> “Told you this could be beautiful.” 
> 
>   
>    
>    
>    
> 


	2. candy store

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me this chapter: A exclamation point would look good right now. So yeah, suffer<3

> * * *

_ Dear Diary _

Lunch had just started and Rory had grabbed his diary and started writing. The three girls in front of him were way too busy with whatever Sarah had found on the internet to focus on the boy.

_ It’s been three weeks since I became friends with the Heathers. Well, I don’t think friends is the right word, it’s more like the Heathers are people I work with, who are obviously popular and shit. _

Rory looked up and saw Benny sitting at another table, all alone. He looked at the three girls in front of him before deciding to go to his best friend of years. “Hey, Rory! You really do look good these days.”

“Aww thank you Ben, but, still the same me,” Rory assured him.

“Are you sure?” Rory immediately saw in Benny’s face that he was talking about the movie night weeks ago, which he had skipped.

“Oh, I’m really sorry that I bailed on movie night last week,” Rory apologized, “I just have, a lot going on.”

“I get that, you’re with the Heathers now!” Benny exclaimed, “That’s exciting!”

“It’s whatever,” Rory humbled himself, “But I won’t forget you I promise.”

“Rory!” Rory looked to his left to see Erica standing there, “Zara says to haul ass to the table, pronto.”

“I’m coming,” Rory said, and Erica left, but not before sending Benny a dirty look. Rory went after her and waved at Benny, who also went his own way.

“Rory! I need a forgery in David Stachowski’s handwriting,” Zara demanded, “You’ll need something to write on. Erica, bend over.” She handed Rory a piece of paper and a pen, and Erica bent over with a sigh so Rory could write the note on her back.

“Hello, beautiful. I’ve been watching you and thinking about us in the old days. I hope you can come to my homecoming party this weekend. Miss you, David.” Zara gasped excitedly while the other two just giggled, “Put a xo under the signature.”

“What’s this for anyway?” Rory asked, finishing writing the letter.

“I just found out David used to hang with Benny Weird,” Zara almost spit out.

“Yeah, in kindergarten. We all did.”

“We all didn’t kiss on the kickball field,” Erica said with a grin.

“Oh that’s right, I remember. David kissed Benny Weird. So disgusting,” Sarah squealed. 

“David!” Zara called him over with a sweet voice, “Be a sweetie and give this note to Benny Weird for me.”

“What? No!” Rory exclaimed and Sarah and Erica rolled their eyes.

“Since when do you talk to that loser,” David scoffed, walking away trying to open the note.

“Oh don’t read it! Apparently, his little sister just started her period and she wanted some advice from another girl.”

“Ew!” The boys both exclaimed and in their disgust, Rory stole the note from them. 

“What are you doing?”

“You can’t do this, okay? Not to Benny,” Rory tried to tell her.

“What? It’ll give him some good shower masturbation material for weeks,” Erica grinned.

“Shut up Erica!” 

“Sorry, Zara.” 

“Benny has been my best friend for like 12 years now, this would kill hi-”

“Are we gonna have a problem?” Zara interrupted him, “You got a bone to pick?”

“No, but-”

“You’ve come so far, why now are you pulling on my dick?” Zara exclaimed, “I’d normally slap your face off, but I’m feeling nice. Here’s some advice. Listen up bitch!” The last sentence appeared to have caught the other two girls' attention, as the scooted closer to their leader.

_ “I like lookin’ hot, buying stuff they can not. I like drinkin hard, maxing dad’s credit card. I like skippin gym, scaring her, screwing him. I like, killer clothes. Kicking nerds in the nose.”  _ After the last sentence, Rory saw she came pretty close to actually kick him, but she stopped herself.

_ “If you lack the balls, you can go play dolls. Let your mommy fix you a snack! Or you could come smoke, pound some rum and coke. In my Porsche with the quarterback!” _

The two others now stood next to Zara, and Rory looked around, at the teachers. Was this normal here? Could she just yell at someone they’re trash and no one could do anything.

_ “Honey whatchu waiting for? Welcome to my candy store! You just gotta prove you’re not a loser anymore. Then step into my candy store!” _

“I just don’t think it’s fair my best friend has to suffer because you guys want to laugh!”

“You obviously don’t understand it,” Erica snickered, “ _ Guys fall at your feet, pay your check.” _

_ “Help you cheat!”  _ Sarah added.

_ “All you have to do, say goodbye to Shamu,” _ Zara reminded him once again.

_ “That freak’s not your friend, I can tell in the end.” _

_ “If he had your shot, he would leave to rot!” _ Erica said with an evil smile. Rory doubted it. Benny wouldn’t just leave him alone, right?

_ “Course if you don’t care, fine! Go play with dolls. Maybe sesame street is on,” _ Sarah taunted the boy,  _ “Or forget that creep.” _

_ “And get in my jeep.” _

_ “Let’s go tear up someone's lawn! Honey watchu waiting for! Welcome to my candy store! You just gotta prove, you’re not a pussy anymore. And step into my candy store!” _

“Listen, Rory,” Zara said sweetly for a second, sitting herself and the boy down,  _ “You can join the team, or you can bitch and moan. You can live the dream, or you can die alone. You can fly with me, or if you prefer, keep on testing me and end up like her.”  _ Zara held her hand out, and Rory gave her the letter, “You won’t regret this.” She handed the letter to Sarah who happily walked out of the cafeteria.

“Please tell us what happened,” Erica giggled and Zara and she also left the room. Rory just sat there, confused at what had just happened. Did he really allow three of the biggest bully’s at their school to do this? To his best friends for years? 

Rory tried his best to forget hit, but he couldn’t avoid Benny holding the letter. “Rory look! David invited me to his homecoming party! See, I told you there was still something there! This proves he’s been thinking about me!”

“Color me stocked,” Rory sighed.

“I’m so happy!” Benny squealed before walking away again. Before Rory couldn’t even process it, the Heathers were there again.

“And?” Zara asked. 

“He’s so happy,” Rory sighed, “He now has his prove there was still something there.” 

“Great,” Zara grinned, “See, I told you could do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk why i just love writing this. Maybe it's writing my oc as a bitch, maybe it is because I love Heathers

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Let me know if you did! Also ending sucked lmaoo


End file.
